The Flash meets the Paragons
by Drac the Gamer
Summary: There are 2 universes. One is where the Flash protects the citizens of Central City. In the other, an evil mastermind known as the Conqueror has enslaved the whole universe except for the most powerful heroes and their children/friends. They fight to free the universe, but what if the Conqueror escapes to Barry's universe and tries to conquer it? Will Barry work with the Paragons?
1. The Paragons

Prologue: The Paragons

"Get them!" A deep dark voice booms across the battlefield. "Kill them!"

A fireball fries a large group of soldiers in pitch black cloaks to cinders. A knight in blazing red armor charges from where the fireball originated. He roars as he slices through a whole line of soldiers with his flaming sword.

Two girls stand back to back and pick soldiers off quickly. One of the girls has an AK74 while the other one has a black bow that seems to glow with a powerful aura. Her arrows have special tips; they either have red tips and explode or black tips and kills the soldiers with instant death poison.

A cyborg puts a mechanical fist through a soldier's gut while a lion rips through soldiers as if they were nothing but tissue paper. A guy with a golden crown on his head slams a soldier in the head with a huge mace that shimmers and changes into a large axe; the soldier stumbles right into the blade of a girl with a desert eagle. The girl smirks and shoots him point blank in the head. The soldier drops like a sack of rocks.

A grey wolf fights next to a lion with a large black symbol on his side. The symbol looks like a monkey. An elf in a black cloak drops soldiers with lightning quick strikes with a set of poisoned daggers as a Grim Reaper looking guy cuts them with a huge scythe that gathers dark energy around him.

Two knights fight back to back. One of them is in gleaming golden armor while the other is in blazing white armor that glows with natural light. The golden knight slams a soldier so hard with his shield that the soldier flies across the whole battlefield; a knight is lightning blue armor slices the soldier in half in midair before crashing into the ground. As soon as he hits the ground, lightning jumps from him and kills soldiers in a circle around him. The white knight raises his shield as a beam of white light shoots from it; the beam incinerates a small group of soldiers.

A green flash of light zips around the battlefield smacking soldiers around like rag dolls. Another flash of red light zips around too, but this light blasts soldiers with fireballs and ice shards. A flash of claws decapitates two soldiers before ripping straight through another soldier…. literally.

A woman in an ice blue leotard blasts soldiers with ice shards or freezes them in a block of ice. A tattoo of a snowflake glows red in the middle of her exposed collarbone. The woman next to her fires lasers from her eyes disintegrating a soldier before crushing another's windpipe with her bare hands. Tattoos glow black up and down her arms. Behind them, a hieroglyph appears in the air above a group of soldiers; an explosion rips through the soldiers leaving only a burnt circle of grass behind.

A pale skinned guy rips a soldier in half before he grabs a woman in a skin tight jumpsuit and hurls her at two soldiers running towards him. The woman slices through the soldiers before landing gracefully on her feet with a dark grin on her face. A guy with light red skin stands behind her and points a gun at her head with a grin, but the woman spins around and knocks his hand up causing him to fire the gun into the air instead of at her.

A single guy backs up as a girl in a revealing jumpsuit and a guy whose hands glow green. The woman swings the flat of a sword towards the guy's head. The guy's eyes blink before he changes into a turtle that had retreated into it's shell. The flat of the sword smacks the turtle shell into the air above the soldier army. In a split second, the small innocent turtle shapeshifts into a tiger; it slams into a soldier ripping the soldier's heart out with its claws.

"We need to get to the Conqueror! And quickly!" The guy in the crown shouts, kicking a soldier back into two other soldiers.

The green flash, the red flash, and the flash of claws all slide to a stop next to him. The green flash is a boy about 16 that seems to have too much energy. The red flash is a woman about 30 who seems to be angry. The claws is a guy about 20 with lizard eyes. They grin at each other.

"We can help you there." The boy replies chuckling.

"Yeah. Just follow us." The woman growls, turning to face the Conqueror.

The guy with the lizard eyes just grins showing wolf teeth as he stands next to the woman. The boy stands on the woman's other side with his leg vibrating.

The guy with the crown nods. "Everyone follow Draconian, Skylar, and Jason!"

Draconian, Skylar, and Jason then shoot forward turning back into a flash of green and red light and a flash of claws. They slam into the opposing army; the soldiers don't stand a chance against they combined speed and power. They rip through the opposing army creating a whole all the way to the Conqueror who's a large well built man in a cloak and a cowl. The other heroes sprint towards him through the whole the three flashes kept in the army by sprinting back and forth slamming soldier who try to stop their friends into the air.

The Conqueror growls as the knight in the fiery red armor charges towards him with his flaming sword ready to swing.

"If I can't conquer this universe, I'll conquer the next!" The Conqueror shouts as he presses a button on a watch on his wrist. He then shimmers and disappears. The soldiers around the heroes all disappear as well. Even the guy with the glowing hands and the woman in the revealing jumpsuit.

Skylar slides to a stop next to the guy with the crown. "Where'd he go, Dragon?" She demands with a growl.

Draconian skids to a stop next to the cyborg. "I think Jack here might now. Right?" He glances at him.

Jack types away on a touchscreen on his mechanical arm. He nods. "Yeah. I can teleport us to the same area that he went to. We'd appear at different times as him, Evan, Jasmine, and Jacob would, but we'd be there to stop him."

"Then do it, Jack." The woman with the desert eagle tells him.

Jack nods before pressing a button on his arm. They all shimmer before disappearing, determined to stop the conqueror.


	2. The New Speedster

The New Speedster

Cisco is typing away at his computer while Barry sprints as fast as he can on the siesmic treadmill that had been set up for him a long time ago. The speedometer read 658 and getting faster.

There's a small beeping sound from Cisco's computer. Cisco studies the screen before raising an eyebrow.

"Um... Barry?" Cisco calls.

There's a thump before Barry appears next to him. "Yeah? What's going on this time?"

"There's a siesmic occurance in the middle of the city, but I don't see how." Cisco explains, typing away at the keyboard.

"No fault lines nowhere near there." Dr. Stien interjects, strolling into the room with Jason.

"I'll go check it out." Barry says, quickly changing into his Flash suit before zipping to the location Cisco had indicated on the map. He arrives there a second later.

A boy around 16 stands there in neon green running shorts, green biker shirt, and neon green-striped running shoes. His wavy brown hair is slightly ruffled, and his gentle brown eyes are full of energy. Around him, there's a circle of burnt concrete. He turns his energetic brown eyes on Barry when he slides to a stop in front of him.

"I guess I'm not the only speedster here." He smiles a small kind smile.

"Speedster? You have enhanced speed too?" Barry asks, staring at the guy's runner build.

The guy just smiles as he turns and bolts down the street. He's only green flash of light as he shoots down the street.

"Damn. He can run as fast as I can, but he's only a flash of green light." Barry says into his microphone. He blinks before sprinting after the guy. "I'm going to run him down."

"Be careful, Barry. If he's as fast as you are, then he must've had years of practice." Stien tells him.

Barry streaks right behind the guy. The guy glances back at him and chuckles. At that moment, the other speedster trips on something and starts rolling at a high speed. He then slams into the front of a car upside-down. The impact splits the front part of the car in half. His feet rest on the steering wheel while his head lies between the shattered headlights. His eyes are glazed over.

"Pretty birdies." He mutters before passing out.

Barry slides to a stop next to the car; his eyes widen at the damage the kid had made.

"Um... I've got him." Barry says into the microphone.

"How? What happened?" Stein asks, sounding unsure.

"Well, while I was chasing him, he tripped on something and started rolling. The only reason he stopped was because he slammed into a car. I feel sorry for the owner of the car." Barry explains as he picks the teen up over his shoulder.

"Damn. Just bring him back here." Cisco and Dr. Stein tell him.

"Alright. On my way back." Barry zips back to STAR Labs; he arrives there a moment later. He places the guy in a chamber next to Weather Wizard as Cisco calls him.

Barry stands outside of his chamber and stares at him. Dr. Stein walks up next to him as the boy starts waking up slowly. Barry glances at him.

"We've done DNA tests while he was unconscious. He's just like you." Stein explains blantly.

"What about the green light around him?" Barry asks curiously.

"It's sort of like your yellow lightning you generate when you run, but instead of yellow lightning, he generates a neon green light." Dr. Stein stares at the guy who's fully awake now.

"Hey! Let me out!" The guy shouts. He turns into a green flash of light as he zips in a small, tight circle in the cage.

"We can't yet." Barry says.

"I'm not your enemy!" The guy stops running and looks at them. "The real enemy will be here soon. You have to let me out!"

"I've faced many enemies before. It'll be a piece of cake." Barry turns to leave.

"Oh no. He is no ordinary bad guy you've faced. He leaves a path of destruction in his wake. All who oppose him fall quickly. He is evil incarnate. You'll need me and my friends to help you defeat him." The guy pleads softly.

"Friends?" Dr. Stein asks, sounding curious.

The guy nods. "Yeah. Each of them will appear somewhere in this city. Just let me out. I won't hurt anyone."

"You did a number to that car you hit before you passed out." Barry pointed out.

The guy rolls his eyes. "That was an accident. I've never had the best of luck when running sometimes."

Barry glances at Stein. He nods silently. He then glances at the guy.

"We're trusting you. Don't mess it up or you'll regret it." Dr. Stein tells him as Barry opens the cage door.

The guy nods. He slowly steps out of the cage. "Alright. My name's Draconian by the way."

"Barry Allen, but I'm also called the Flash." Barry says, shaking his hand.

"Dr. Martin Stein." Stein introduces, also shaking Draconian's hand. "Well, lets introduce him to Cisco and Jefferson and be ready for anyone else to pop up." He starts back towards the control room. Barry and Draconian follow him silently.

Cisco is typing frantically at his computer when they walk in. He spins around in his chair and stands up quickly.

"Cisco, this is Draconian. He..." Stein starts.

"Hey." Cisco says, nodding to Draconian before looking back at Stein and Barry. "Another siesmic activity occurred two blocks from where he had been." He points at Draconian.

"Someone else is here." Draconian says, turning to Barry. "If it's one of my friends, I can help with explaining everything. If it's an enemy, I can help capturing them."

Barry smiles and nods. "Alright. It should be fine then."

"I'm following you." Draconian says.

Cisco attaches a small communication device to Draconian's shirt. "This will allow you to hear us and communicate with us."

Draconian nods to Barry who streaks out of the room towards the new siesmic activity. Draconian turns into a green flash of light as he follows Barry. They streak through the streets keeping up with each other easily.

They then both slide to a stop in front of two kids around Draconian's age. One guy and one girl.

The guy is wearing a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and black combat boots. His black hair is in disarray, and his brown eyes are full of greed. His hands glow a light green color.

The girl next to him looks entirely different. She's wearing a revealing jumpsuit with toxic green line down both sides. Her brunnette hair falls perfectly around her shoulder while her green eyes are full of lust and amusement. She has black gloves on that she tugs on slightly.

Barry glances over at Draconian. "Friends of yours?"

Draconian growls as his eyes turn to a neon green. "No. They're Jasmine and Evan. She can poison people with any kind of poison she wants just by thouching them or releasing the poison as a gas from her body. He has the power to switch bodies with anyone just by touching them."

"Well, well, well." The girl, Jasmine, says softly grinning evily. "If it isn't Draconian and a new friend from this world?" She looks Barry over who's in his Flash suit.

"Yep, but I will get either one of their bodies." Evan rushes towards them confidently.

Barry zips to the other side of the street while Draconian shoots towards Evan as a flash of green light. He then drop kicks Evan at super sonic speed and uses him as a spring board to flip away from him. Evan flies backwards slamming into the concrete and sliding down the street unconscious.

Jasmine walks towards them swaying her hips from side to side sexily. "Conqueror will reward me happily for bringing you and a hero of this world to him." With a flick of her wrist, a spray of orange poison shoots towards both of them from her wrist.

Draconian and Barry zip out of the way shooting past her. Barry goes in to try and deliver a quick punch to knock her out, but a thin green mist seeps out of her skin surrounding her. Barry barely dodges out of range before running over to where Draconian is studying her.

"That was close." Barry states, glancing over at him. "So how'd you take her out in your universe?"

"I never fought her. My friend, Drac, did, but he had a sort of precognition ability that helped with dodging her strikes on top of shapeshifting." Draconian explains, dodging another spray of poison.

"What if you trap her in her own poison?" Dr. Stein's voice comes over their coms. "Give her a small taste of her own punishment as you would put it."

"Might work." Draconian comments.

"Lets give it a shot." Barry shoots towards Jasmine running a clear circle around her. Draconian zips after him adding his speed to the mix.

Jasmine's cloud of poison is funneled up in a tornado, but is kept directly around her. She shoots a stream of poison, but it just hits a telephone pole. All of a sudden, Jasmine starts coughing and hacking. Her own poison was suffocating her. In the next moment, she collapses to the ground unconscious; All of her poison disappears. Draconian and Barry slides to a stop in front of the two villains.

"Lets get them to the lab. We can contain them there." Barry picks Evan up before zipping back to STAR Labs. Draconian grabs Jasmine and follows him.

After locking both of them up, Daconian and Barry meet up with the others in the control room. Cisco and Stein are both sitting in front of the computers grinning as they look up at them.

"That was awesome guys. Nice teamwork." Cisco comments clapping Barry on the back.

"Thanks." Barry says, turning to Draconian. "I guess we can trust you, Draconian. Welcome to the team." They both shake hands with a smile.

A kid about 16 kneels in front of Conqueror. His red skin stands out against his black military clothes. "Jasmine and Evan have been captured by Draconian and some hero from this world that calls himself, the Flash."

Conqueror growls. "Assemble our new 'allies.' It's time to go to work."


End file.
